Welcome To Glee Club Rachel Berry
by Kellylynn22
Summary: Whatif Rachel had shown up in Season3? What would happen? Would her and Finn still end up together? Would she still be the 'diva' of the class? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry smiled widely at the office lady. "Hello," She chirped. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm new her!"

The office lady looked up from her glasses, giving Rachel an annoyed look. "May I help you?"

Rachel brushed the lady's rudeness past her, extending her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I would like my schedule please,"

The lady rolled her eyes, handing Rachel her schedule. "Have a nice day Ma'am."

Rachel beamed at her. "Thanks, you to!"

Rachel walked around the new school in wonder; she soon found her 1st class with the help of a really nice girl who said her name was Tina Cohen-Chang. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Lunch was unbearable; Tina noticed her distress and waved her over to where she and another group of kids were sitting, chatting wildly. The chatter stopped as soon as they say Rachel

"Rachel, why don't you sit with us today?"

Rachel smiled with relief; at least she won't have to eat alone on her first day.

"Guys," Tina introduced. "This is Rachel Berry, she's new."

"Well duh," a Latina girl sneered, pinkies locked with a blonde girl who was sitting on a boy's lap, who was in a wheel chair. "I'm Santana, and this is Britt's." She said, motioning towards the blonde next to her. She paused. "And that's Artie."

Rachel could tell this girl would be trouble, she noticed how all the other kids in the group just rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm Mercedes Jones." One girl said, holding out her hand. Rachel shook it with a pleasant smile on her face; at least some of them are nice.

"And I am Kurt Hummel, and what in the world are you wearing?" The very female looking guy said, eyeing her outfit with disgust. Rachel looked down at her outfit; she thought it was nice with a skirt that went to her knees with an animal sweater to top it off.

"Clothes?" She questioned.

Kurt snorted. "Yeah right, more like a five year olds outfit."

"Kurt!" Mercedes shrieked. "This white girl may have the fashion since of a five year old but you need to respect it!"

"Gosh!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was just stating the facts. Anyway, do you guys have any idea why Mr. Shue wants to have an emergency Glee club meeting right after lunch?"

"What's Glee club?" Rachel asked.

Kurt gasped. "You've been here how long and haven't heard about Glee club?"

"No," Rachel said slowly. "Why is it big news around here?"

Santana snorted. "More like the opposite. Gee Clubbers are total losers here at McKinley's."

Brittany-Rachel assumed that's her name considering Santana called her 'Britt's'- let go of Santana's pinkie and looked at the boy named Artie. "Why don't we show her Glee Club?" she questioned.

Artie beamed. "That's an excellent idea! She could just sit in, in our meeting!"

Tina smiled. "That sounds awesome, what do you think Rachel?"

"Sound's good, but what do you even do in Glee Club?"

Everybody at the table groaned.

**-Glee!-**

"Mr. Shue, this is Rachel Berry and could she possibly sit in and watch this evening?" Tina leaned in and said some words in a hushed whisper. "I know how we need more female vocals and maybe if Rachel like it enough she might join."

Mr. Shue smiled. "That sounds excellent, Rachel please take a seat."

Tina led Rachel over to a seat in the front row, Mercedes and Kurt soon joined them. Rachel smiled, even if she's only known them for about one hour she would like to think they we're friends, even if Kurt dissed her outfit.

Soon more people started piling in, Rachel recognized most like Quinn Fabray, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Rory, they was all in her Spanish class. Ironic huh? All the new comers stared at her.

"What's she doing here?" Quinn asked rudely.

"Rachel is going to be sitting in today," Mr. Shuster explained quickly. "Where's Finn?" he question the class as they all got seated.

"I'm here, Mr. Shue! Sorry I'm late; I had to get an excuse from Mrs. Pillsbury."

Rachel held back a gasp. Standing in front of the class was the handsomest man she had ever met. He was about 6'3'' with tousled brown hair that Rachel could just imagine running her hands through. His eyes were a Whiskey brown; this man was beautiful.

"That's okay, we was just getting started." Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "Okay, since we have a person setting in today let's give them a warm welcome!"

"I know just the song," a blonde guy with enormous lips said. Then he started whistling a familiar tune. Everybody in the room joined in. Artie joined in with a guitar after. The blonde guy started the first verse.

"_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels good then aim for my heart,"_

He had an amazing voice, Rachel would give him that, but she couldn't help but wonder if Finn's voice was better than this guy. It had to be. Rachel watched as Finn took a deep breath and belted out the second verse.

"_If you feel_

_And take me away, and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave,"_

Rachel held back a shiver that his deep masculine voice had caused. She stared at him with big awe struck eyes, he was spectacular! It was like listening to an angel sing! Rachel could probably listen to Finn sing for hours at a time. This time Artie started the next line much to Rachel disappointment.

"_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show,"_

Artie had quite a voice too, Rachel mused, clearly impressed. If only Finn would sing again. Mercedes decided to start the next line.

"_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big,"_

Wow! Mercedes is awesome! She had a deep powerful voice that caused goose bumps on Rachel's arm. This time it was Quinn Fabray.

"_I don't give a…_

_And it goes like this,"_

Quinn's voice was more nasal, but impressive all the same. The whole group, besides Rachel, belted out the chorus.

"_Take me by **the** tongue _

_And I'll know you _

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger I got the moves like Jagger _

_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger I don't need to try to control you _

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you _

_With them moves like jagger I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like jagger,"_

Rachel was beyond impressed, she was awed! They were awesome! Brittany started the next verse.

"_Maybe it's hard_

_If you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me,"_

Brittany's voice had a sweet sense to it, but powerful. Rachel liked it. A boy named Puck, Rachel heard somebody call him, sang the next line.

"_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it,"_

Puck's voice was strong, but not as good as Finns. Rachel has yet to hear Tina sing, so she smiled when she started the next one.

"_Where ever you are_

_Get inside it_

_You want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears,"_

Tina's voice was as sweet as a piece of candy. Kurt started next.

"_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this,"_

The whole group-apart from Rachel- done the chorus again and looked at Rachel, urging her to do the bridge.

"Go Rachel!" Mercedes pumped.

Rachel smiled at her, maybe she could sing a little. It has been forever since she last sang. Just Christina's part, Rachel thought warmly. She started off soft.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this,"_

The whole room gasped, even Quinn Fabray did. There was no question about it, this girl could sing. Rachel soon noticed how everybody stopped singing.

"What?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Girl! When did you plan to tell us you could sing?" Kurt yelled.

Rachel blushed. "We've only known each other for about an hour; I didn't think it was mandatory to tell you every bits and pieces of my life."

Mercedes step in; she could feel a fight forming. "Kurt she's right. But now, white girl you so need to join Gee club!"

"Yeah," Finn joined in. Wow, he thought, this girl can sing! She's pretty cute to, his thoughts added meakily.

Rachel blushed a deeper shade of red. "When can I audition?"

Mr. Shue cut her off. "I don't think you need to," he smiled at her. "Welcome to Glee Club Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn stared down at his girlfriend with a pleasant expression on his face. "Hey Quinn,"

Quinn stared at him with a special gleam in her eyes. "Too bad you didn't get to pick me up this morning," She said it as if it was an inside joke, something that confused the heck of Finn.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you think of the new girl, Rachel?"

Quinn slammed her locker door, grabbed Finns hand and proceeded to walk down the hall. "Loud mouthed, big nosed, annoying. Sums it up pretty quick, doesn't it?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but what about her singing? She's pretty talented." Finn said. _More like super talented,_ he thought cheerfully.

Quinn shrugged. "There is no denying it, the girl can sing. I still don't like her." Quinn scowled.

Finn laughed, letting go of her hand. "See you at Glee rehearsal, 'Kay?"

Quinn nodded, leaning in to a quick kiss. Finn cheerfully pressed his lips to Quinn's, he will admit there were no fireworks but kissing Quinn was nice. "Bye Finn." She waved once before disappearing through the class room door.

Finn sighed, sure Quinn was super nice to him but there was times when he would round a corner and find her being a complete bitch to some people. It annoyed Finn, but he loved Quinn and she wasn't being a bitch to him, so what was the big deal? Sure Finn caught Sam staring her at times, but Finn questioned Sam about it and they were cool about it. He trusted them both, they said nothing was going on and Finn believed him. Besides who wouldn't want to stare at Quinn? She was super-hot! With that blonde hair (which was always up in a ponytail much to Finns annoyance.) to her hazel eyes, not to mention that smoking body! She could put any model to shame!

**-Glee!-**

Rachel rounded another corner, trying to race off the creepy Jacob Ben-Israel kid. He had been chasing her all morning, asking very inappropriate questions while shoving a camera up in her face. Rachel ignored him at first, but as the day went along it became more and more creepy, since he followed her where ever she went with that damn camera with him every time. At first Rachel was flattered that he would want to interview her, but then she thought about it. Why would he want to interview her? It couldn't be because of Glee Club because she just joined yesterday and in the middle of the semester! The news could get out that fast could it? True news fly's around fast at McKinley's but Rachel thought that it would at least take them a few days to figure it out. And that Jacob kid hasn't even heard her sing! So Rachel came up with a conclusion; he was obsessed with her. It scared her shitless and—

**BAM!**

Rachel landed on her butt. "Ouch" she rubbed her butt with a pout on her face. "That's going to leave a huge bruise,"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Rachel right?"

Rachel looked up at the boy in front of her; Finn stared down at her with concern in his eyes. "F-Finn?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck giving Rachel a sheepish expression. "Yeah, are you okay?" He asked, extending a hand to help Rachel up.

Rachel took his hand but snatched her hand back immediately once she felt the shock that went through her body as they touched. Did Finn feel that it to? No he couldn't, his expression was the same but there was something in his eyes that told Rachel he felt it to. She took his hand again and pulled herself up. After dusting off her skirt and straitening her shirt, Rachel looked at Finn with a playful smile on her face. "Static shock?" she joked.

"Yeah," Finn ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Rachel, Rachel, my beloved!" Jacob Ben-Israel's wheezy voice squeaked through the hall way, telling her that he was catching up to her.

Rachel cringed. "It was nice seeing you Finn but if you will please excuse me." With that Rachel sprinted down the hall and around another corner.

Finn stared after her. The creepy kid Jewfro came rounding through the hall a minute later.

"Rachel! Where did she go?" he asked, holding up a camera with one hand and pushing up his glasses with another.

Finns eyes narrowed. "She went that way," he pointed in the opposite direction from which Rachel had gone.

Jewfro gave Finn a creepy smile before running in the direction from which Finn had pointed at. "Thank you!" He called over his shoulder, and then proceeded to shout. "Rachel! My love, where are you?"

**-Glee!-**

Rachel busted through the choir room doors a few minutes late. "Sorry Mr. Shue," She panted, clutching her side tightly. "That Jacob Ben-Israel kid won't leave me alone! He has been chasing me all day! I think I lost him though when I went through Miss. Sylvester's office and she began yelling at him with a bull horn."

"What? I knew that kid was creepy, but you've been here for one day. Why would he go all stalker ass on you, if you've only been at McKinley's for one day?" Kurt asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. He came to me before first period started with a camera on his should, which he shoved in my face I might as well add, and started asking me very….not good questions. I ignored him at first, thinking he would soon get bored and leave me alone by the end of the day, but it done just the opposite!"

"Rachel, there isn't anything we can do about it," Mr. Shue said sadly.

"Just watch out, he's really creepy." Mercedes finished.

Mr. Shue smiled. "Rachel take a seat. Quinn and the other Cheerios have put together a song for us."

Rachel sat down in-between Mercedes and Kurt. They both smiled at her with pity. They knew what a creep Jewfro was, especially with that big fro of curly hair, Yuck!

Quinn let go of Finns hand and stood in front of the class with Santana and Brittany. She gave Sam a lingering look, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

They finished the song shortly after, everybody including Rachel clapped for them. They were good. But Rachel noticed how while Quinn was singing she would stare at Sam for a moment to long, not even glancing at Finn who by the way was cheering his girlfriend on like the good little boyfriend he was. Maybe Rachel is just being stupid, yes Quinn may have looked at Sam one too many times but that could mean anything right? But the song they sang was talking about secret love, cheating behind someone's back. Just a coincidence right?

Glee class ended shortly after and Rachel swiftly ran to her car, hoping that Jacob wasn't lurking behind any corners. She made it to her car door before a hand rapped around Rachel's arm. Tingles shot through her arm

"You forgot this in the choir room," Finn said, holding up her purse on one finger. Rachel thanked him politely before climbing in her pink car and drove off, thinking the whole time about the tingles she gets when her and Finn Hudson touch.

**-Glee!-**

"Stop it!" Quinn giggled at Sam. "We could be heard!"

Sam smirked. "One kiss before you leave?"

Quinn smiled at him, swiftly leaning in and giving him a hot kiss. "There, no shoo! We don't want Finn to catch us,"

Sam smiled. "Okay, call you later okay? Love you,"

"I love you to Sam." She whispered before watching his retreating back side.

"There you are!" Finn said brightly, coming in from the exit way. "Sorry about that but Rachel forgot her purse in the choir room." He pulled her in for a hug. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," Quinn said, leaning into the embrace. "I'm so tired!"

Finn grinned. "Well let's get you home then."

A/N

Oh goodness, Quinn you never learn do you? Anyway I felt like sharing something with you guys that I found very funny. I didn't know that in the episodes they actually done the song 'Move's Like Jagger' I didn't get to watch the first few episodes of the third season:/ anyway where I'm on Christmas break I will be updating either every night or every other night for this week and next! Whoopee! ~Kellylynn


End file.
